


serendipity - haikyuu!!

by seraphina_mae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, F/F, Fluff, It Gets Better, M/M, Smut, angst but like, don’t worry i won’t depress you too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_mae/pseuds/seraphina_mae
Summary: it was a long time since hinata lost contact with his high school friends, the only ones he still talked to regularly were kenma and kuroo, and that was only since he moved to tokyo. he was now a florist, and still the bright ray of sunshine he’d always been despite all that had happened in the last few years. he missed his old friends, he really did, but he was too scared to pick up the phone after he’d alienated them all that time ago.what happens when he meets his teammates again when they come into his store one day?*sorry i’m pretty bad at writing summaries*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 1** _

* * *

_\- SNAPDRAGONS -_

_grace , strength , deception_

* * *

The light morning breeze drifted through the window that Shouyou could never quite shut, as his eyes fluttered open. He leaned upwards onto his elbows, sight still slightly blurry, as he tried to read the time. _8:32am_ _._ The store was meant to open in 28 minutes. He groaned a little, but got up, quickly putting on a pair of black jeans and a pinkish long sleeved tee so he could get the shop ready for the day ahead.

Natsu lay on the spare futon on the other side of the room, in the distance a car alarm blared, stirring his sleeping little sister, but she stayed passed out. She lived with their elderly father but had crashed at Hinata’s the night before. Stepping out into the kitchen and living room, he smiled. The flower shop had been increasingly popular and the extra income meant that he could decorate nicely.

The walls were a combination of burnt orange and red brick. The furniture is rustic and bright, sprinkled with vibrant, patterned cushions. There is a table in easy reach of every seat and the walls are more photographs than paint.

Every one is of a happy memory, a reminder to Hinata that there were good days in the past, and that there will always be more to come. There were many, many photos of the Karasuno team when he was a first, second and third year. A large television was on the wall, Kuroo had come over to help install it and his favourite smell of cinnamon and vanilla lingered in the air from his extensive collection of scented candles. 

The kitchen was small, but efficient enough. The aged counters had been there since Hinata moved in, and it had all the necessities. Plus a waffle maker, which Shouyou had bought on impulse and surprisingly used all the time, because well, waffles.

Hinata grabbed his green apron that hung on the hooks next to the door that led down to the shop floor. He tied in a messy, but cute, bow and clipped his name tag onto the left upper corner of the fabric. After looking back into his room, where Natsu was still asleep, he opened the door and walked down the stairs to begin with his morning work routine.

Watering all the flowers was a laborious task, but one that gave Hinata a sense of peace. He had arranged them by type and colour on the wooden shelves months ago, and so he made sure they were still all orderly. Grabbing a cleaning rag, he changed his slippers for outdoor shoes, and started cleaning the windows on the outside of the shop. 

"Hey Shrimpy!"

Kuroo was jogging over to Hinata, a wide grin on his face.

"Will that nickname ever die?"

He rolled his eyes, but still returned a smile to Kuroo.

"You wish~"

"Not that I find your early morning appearance annoying and tiring, but why are you here?"

"Well, I need some flowers. Duh."

"Huh? The great Kuroo Tetsurou is buying flowers for someone, I never thought I ‘d see the day."

"It’s for Kenma, I’m asking him to be my boyfriend tonight, I’ve already bought him a new video game and I figured I’d do something, you know, romantic,"

"Awwww, WAIT, YOU’RE FINALLY ASKING HIM OUT?!"

"Yeah,"

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he’d liked Kenma since they were in high school. And we’re talking since Kenma was a first year. 

"Well, i’m happy to be of service, step into my magical wonderland,"

Hinata opened the door to his shop, turning the sign to say OPEN, and gestured for Kuroo to follow him to the main desk. 

"So, what kind of message do you want to send to him through these flowers?"

"Message? Huh?"

"The language of flowers bedhead, each flower has a meaning behind it,"

"I guess, love?"

"You’re hopeless."

"Just work your crazy flower magic thingie like you usually do with your customers."

"Okay! Ok so I have Kenma down for a magnolia kind of guy and..."

Kuroo noticed the sparkle in Hinata’s eyes even more as he began to gather flowers from the various shelves in the store. It was a similar look the one he used to have when he successfully scored a spike, and it made Kuroo smile to see Shouyou so happy after all he’d been through. They’d only gotten back in contact by chance about 2 years ago, when Hinata had just turned 22. It hadn’t been long since Shouyou shared the reason behind his gradual disappearance from their lives when he’d graduated high school and Kuroo could still tell Hinata struggled.

Customers started to come in and they browsed the pretty flower arrangements, and Shouyou finished up. The bouquet was an combination of magnolia, hibiscus and red salvia. He had dusted some glitter on top and it looked gorgeous.

"Thank you so much Shrimpy, how much do I owe you?"

"It’s on the house today!"

"Really?! I think I should give you something though, you opened up early and—"

"Nope, trust me, just take them as a little thank you from me for everything you and Kenma have done for me. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ll be late for work if you stick around so, go!"

"I OWE YOU ONE SHRIMPY!"

Kuroo shouted as he ran out of the shop, bouquet in hand, making the other customers look at Hinata with slight confusion. He was the best florist in tokyo, well, that’s what people would tell him. 

"Wait a minute, Hinata Shouyou, is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 2** _

* * *

_\- PANSY -_

_thoughtfulness and rememberance_

* * *

"Wait a minute, Hinata Shouyou, is that you?"

A strange sense of panic shot through Hinata as his mind went through all the possible people this mystery person who knew his full name could be. He looked up from his desk to meet the kind, shocked eyes of his former senpai, Sugawara Koushi.

"Suga!?"

"I knew that orange hair couldn’t possibly be anybody else’s, I never knew you came to Tokyo,"

"Uh yeah, I moved here a little while back, um how is everyone?"

"They’re all doing good, in fact, we’re all going out soon, It’s a thing we try to do a couple times a year at least."

Hinata felt a little guilty hearing this, and also kind of jealous that his team had been spending so much time together and he was never there. But it was his fault for cutting them all off.

"That’s cool, uhm."

"Here’s my number, text me and I’ll tell you the details!"

"Okay, do you want me to ring those up for you?"

Shouyou gestured to the bouquet in his arms, noticing the queue behind getting a little frustrated.

"Yeah! You know it’s really crazy seeing you here after all these years, you’ve changed a lot yet you haven’t changed at all..."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t respond as he finished gift wrapping the bouquet and taking the money for it. 

"Thank you for coming, We’ll speak later!"

He smiled at the grey haired boy, no, man.

Letting out a loud sigh, he took a deep breath, overwhelmed by what the hell just happened. Then he continued serving customers, no more surprise guests turning up and closed the shop at 7:30pm a little later than usual but it was Friday and the shop was busy.

Sugawara looked a little different, but he hadn’t aged all that much. If Hinata’s math was right (which was unlikely) Sugawara would be 26 or 27 now, seeing as he was 24. He looked good, with his same warm smile. The man had gotten more muscular and taller, but remained easily recognisable.

His eyes flickered to the picture on one of his walls, of him, Sugawara, Asahi and Daichi, the memory still fresh in his head of their graduation.

* * *

_**8 YEARS AGO** _

* * *

_"Hinata, we want a photo with you, come on,"_

_Daichi gestured me to go to where the third years were stood, I felt honoured to be asked for a picture with them._

_"Jump up onto Asahi’s back and I’ll go on Daichi’s,"_

_Sugawara smiled, excited to take the photos he’d cherish for the rest of his life. It was a bittersweet feeling having the third years leave, they’d done so much for me and the team, and I’d miss them so much._

_"Okay!"_

_"Careful Hinata, I don’t want to hurt you...grab on tight ok?"_

_Asahi had a concerned expression, scared he might drop me._

_"I will!"_

_He crouched down so I could easily hop on, and then stood up again. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and my legs tightly around his waist. Asahi placed his hands under my thighs to keep me steady. So this is what it’s like to tall. Sugawara and Daichi mirrored this and we all looked towards the camera, me and Suga making peace signs with our hands._

_"Smile!"_

_Kiyoko snapped the picture, and sent it to the volleyball group chat._

_Once I’d climbed down, I gave them a hug, I couldn’t help myself, hugs where always the best. They happily returned it, starting to get more emotional._

_"I’m going to miss you, we all are!"_

_"We’ll come and visit whenever we can, it’ll be like we never left,"_

_"You better!"_

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY** _

* * *

"Shit, I’m getting all emotional again."

Hinata wiped a few lingering tears from his eyes and walked over to his bedroom to see if Natsu was still there. On the desk was a note,

_Left when you were working, thanks for letting me sleep over <3_

_Kenma rang, asking if you wanted to go out with him, Kuroo and Lev tonight to celebrate them getting together._

_xoxo Natsu_

She must have slipped out at some point, it’d been a long day. So Kenma had said yes, even though Hinata was slightly confused as to why they’d invite him and Lev out, he needed to get his mind off today. Getting drunk sounded like a great idea. Kenma usually wasn’t one for parties and clubbing, but Kuroo was a bad influence.

He grabbed his phone off the side where he assumed Natsu had left it, and rang up Kenma.

"Hey pudding head, congrats by the way!"

"Thanks Hina, can you come out tonight?"

"Yeah sure, what time we meeting and where?"

"Meet at 9 at A-Life, you know the one in Roppongi?"

"Sounds good, see you soon!"

"Bye Hina,"

He checked the time, 7:40pm. Opening his wardrobe, his eyes skimmed over all the clothes he could wear. Tonight he wanted to look good. After some deliberation he wore a long sleeved, cream coloured, collared shirt underneath a black sweater. For his pants, he chose fitted, black and white grid trousers and orange air forces that brought out his crazy hair. He grabbed his phone, key and some money and shoved them in his pockets and headed out.

The slightly chilly Tokyo air felt good, it wasn’t to hot or cold. Feeling hungry and having some time to spare, he walked down into the busy food district and looked for some meat buns, his favourite food since childhood. 

At first he thought it was just a illusion, but then he saw them. A group of very familiar men, in the distance, laughing, joking. Hinata’s heart stopped as he realised who they were.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!_ **

Hi everyone , so i’ve set up an instagram account for my readers and anime fans in general, i’d really appreciate if you could give it a follow!

I’ll be able to take all your requests, and properly interact with my readers!

I’ll be posting Haikyuu!!, Yuri on Ice and some other anime content, along with early update access and other stuff!

It’s @sera.haikyuu

I’ll shoutout accounts or stories for my first followers if you guys want ! <3

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 3** _

* * *

_\- EDELWEISS -_

_courage and devotion_

* * *

"No fucking way..."

Hinata said under his breath, diverting his gaze from them, hoping they hadn’t noticed his presence. Sugawara didn’t mention they were all going out TONIGHT. Now he very much needed a drink, or 10. 

He didn’t get a very good look, he didn’t dare to just in case one of them noticed, but they all looked so...happy and matured. Shouyou would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little envious. 

He felt almost frozen in place as his eyes bore into the ground, wanting to run and go back home, but also wanting to go and drink his worries away. Choosing the latter, Hinata grabbed a meat bun from the nearest store, ate it quickly in the designated area, and hailed a taxi to the club.

Outside the club, Lev, Kuroo and Kenma were waiting already. I hadn’t seen Lev in god knows how long, and he greeted me with a warm hug. 

"Been a while shrimpy,"

"Can we cut it out with the nicknames, daddy long legs."

"Calling me daddy now? At least let me buy you a drink first~"

Lev playfully teased, earning a jab in the ribs from Hinata.

"Mean."

"You know it."

Shouyou winked and threw him a bright smile, he’d never lost his signature grin that felt like a ray of sunshine. 

"Congrats Kenma, Kuroo! It took a while but you finally got together, I’m an OG Kuroken shipper,"

"Thanks Hinata,"

Kuroo said with a laugh.

"A Kuroken? What?"

Kenma just looked a little confused.

"It’s a ship name, duh!"

"Umm, okay then."

"Let’s go inside already, I wanna get pissed,"

Lev said, gesturing for them to go inside. 

Clubbing is a party every night. The atmosphere that makes it feel like the outside world isn’t there. The men slip in among the crowd, a bee line for the bar. A couple whiskeys later, Hinata was ready to move with the music, hands in the air, body moving like an uncoiling rope, eyes on fire. The joy was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart and all at once he’s moving, one with the music, one with every crazy person dancing in this place. It’s a strange feeling, but on that makes him forget.

"Let’s sit at the table for a bit and drink?"

Lev shouted over the noise, they barely heard but caught the gist. Weaving through the crowd, they climb the stairs up to the upper level of the club, where there are large booths, most of them are full of people. The lights were dimmed, and tinted a little red. After ordering another round of vodka snakebite shots, Hinata raised his glass in a toast.

"To Kenma and Kuroo!"

"To Kenma and Kuroo!"

"To me and Kuroo??"

"To me and Kenma!"

This exchange seemed to gain them some attention from a table behind them, that Hinata hadn’t bother to look at or payed any attention to. Feeling the alcohol through his veins felt good, and god knows he’d need it. He noticed a person from the group get up and start to walk to their table. He couldn’t make out their face, but they felt familiar.

The club lights illuminated their features, it was Sugawara. Connecting the dots inside his head, he realised the rest of that table must be the team. Shit. Just as he thought he’d come here for an escape. 

"Hinata! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Uh yeah...crazy..."

"Sugawara! It’s been a little while!"

Kuroo picked up the conversation, making Shouyou breath a sigh of relief. Kuroo has sensed the boys discomfort, and understood.

"You should come sit with us! The table has empty spots, we accidentally got a table for 16 and there’s only 11 of us."

_There would’ve been 12 if I hadn’t had been so weak-willed and stupid._

Kuroo and Kenma exchanged a worried glance as they looked at Shouyou’s expression. He looked worried and distressed. But Lev, not knowing all that had happened, quickly accepted Suga’s invitation, much to Hinata’s dismay. 

He had no choice but to follow the others as they moved over to the table, his eyes staring at the ground again. How could he possibly play this situation? 

_Just act like the boy you were when you left, they won’t ask questions._

"H...Hinata?"

"It’s really you?"

A two voices that he recognised as Tanaka’s and Noya’s spoke.

"Hi! Yup it’s me!"

He rose his head to meet the burning gaze of the entire table, they all seemed shocked, except Suga of course.

"Sit, sit, make yourselves comfortable,"

Daichi gestured for them to take the 4 of the 5 empty seats. Subconsciously or not, Kuroo made sure Hinata was sandwiched between him and Lev.

* * *

_**HINATA POV** _

* * *

"Dumbass..."

His voice, Kageyama’s voice. Seconds pass, my brain taking him in, struggling to comprehend that he isn't one of the pictures I keep on my wall, that he is real. He’s here. Of course he is, but it felt surreal to see his gorgeous face again.

A face I thought I would only dream of when I made bouquets for happy couples on valentines, or when I was watching volleyball on TV. He looked older, matured and refined. His boyish look had faded, and he wasn’t cute anymore, he was sexy.

"Bakageyama."

I grinned at him, feeling the guilt well in my stomach, but I shoved the sensation down, focusing on him. My past love, a love I’d never confessed to, a unrequited love. 

"The king meets his queen again."

"Tsukishima, was that really necessary?"

Daichi raised a disapproving eyebrow, still holding a fatherly authority about him.

"Sorry. Couldn’t help myself."

"Holy shit, is that Tsukishima apologising? Jesus."

"You’ve been gone a long time."

Yamaguchi said, it didn’t sound conniving or mean, and I don’t think it was intended to. He said it kind of sadly. But that didn’t stop the stab of regret I felt in my heart.

"Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

###  ** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 4** _

* * *

_- **alstroemeria** -_

_friendship, fortune, prosperity_

* * *

Multiple conversations started around the table, and I must admit, I felt extremely awkward although I tried my best to hide it. Kageyama kept looking my way with a burning gaze and it was hot yet still scary. The alchohol probably helped to hide my fear, but I’d not drank enough to feel any better yet.

"Hinata you’re looking really good these days!"

Nishinoya said, smiling at the me widely.

"Thanks Noya, I don’t look that different!"

"You do! You’re taller, more muscular, so basically you’ve gotten so much hotter."

I flushed at hearing that, not used to many compliments.

"He’s right shrimpy, you’re smoking."

Lev laughed, nudging me, the sudden touch made me flinch, reminding me of something painful. 

"Shut up~"

"I’m right aren’t I kageyama?"

Noya gestured towards the former setter, with a suspicious looking smirk on his face.

"He’s..."

His eyes met mine again, they were a beautiful shade of blue, my favourite colour. I could get lost if I stared for too long. This all felt so, surreal. I felt like I didn’t belong here anymore, all these faces who were so familiar, yet who were not strangers. Each of them had lives, lovers, jobs and were different people. I was just somebody that they used to know. I wasn’t the person they once admired and loved. That boy was gone and he wasn’t coming —

I tore my eyes away from the table and onto the dance floor. A face. A face in the crowd. It couldn’t be _him_ could it?

His eyes were as cold, and terrifying as the time i’d last seen him. And they stared straight into mine.

He’d found me.

* * *

_**KAGEYAMA POV** _

* * *

"He’s interesting."

The time I last saw him, just one day in a lifetime, surrounded by others - I wanted to take him by the hand and never let go. I wanted to be with him, set to him but all good things seem to come to an end. I don't want to dictate, be bitter or lie - just to be able to tell him that I love him and know that he loves me. Maybe it’s stupid of me to have these thoughts. I know that he’s different, but he’s still the boy I used to—no—still so love. Not a day had gone past in the last years where I hadn’t seen his face in my dreams, everything seemed to remind me of him. But every time I opened my eyes, he’d disappear.

Hinata sat in front of me, looking as if he was a baby lamb surrounded by a hungry pack of wolves. His eyes were clouded, distant, deep in thought and not quite present. They seemed more dull than how I remembered. He never contacted me when he left. Out of everyone, I hoped it’d be me. I used to sit at the phone, and wait for his call. To tell me he was safe, well, alive. But the call would never come. Static at the end of the line and a voicemail message was as close as I’d been to reaching him. I think the reason I continued to ring his number after it had been while, was because I knew he’d changed it, and that he’d never answer. I wouldn’t have known what to say if he had.

He turned and looked towards the dance floor, when his expression seemed to change. 

* * *

_**HINATA POV** _

* * *

The panic started out as thin cellophane, something my fingers can pierce breathing holes in. I could deal with it. In another minute the panic is a body of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher until it passes my mouth and nose, drowning me. That's when the attack becomes absolute, shutting my body down as fast as punching a biochemical reset button. I shake, and I can hear muffled sounds around me, and hands on my body. This was not ok. I was not ok. Someone help me. Please , please someone help me. It was _his_ face that triggered this. 

* * *

**_5 YEARS AGO_ **

* * *

_"FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT."_

_My head smashed against the kitchen countertop, leaving a red stain that could’ve been ketchup that had missed a dinner plate. He was a monster. But I loved him. And he wasn’t always like this, there were good days. Days when we’d do couple things, like go to the cinema or the zoo and eat meals together. Today was not one of those days._

_"GOOD..."_

_Another kick to the gut._

_"FOR..."_

_And a hit to the jaw._

_"NOTHING..."_

_A stamp to the leg._

_"SHIT..."_

_And a blow to my nose._

_I could feel the warm blood trickle down my face, and more pooling around my body. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have spilt the soup over him. I lay on the floor, and he towered above me, a twisted look on his face._

_"Malaki...please..."_

_I pleaded, breathless and afraid. He turned on his heels, and I heard the door slam loudly. It was over. The pain rushed in at once, the adrenaline gone. Slowly I tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through my head and colorful spots flashed in front of my eyes, it felt like every inch of my body had been beaten, and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache._

_My breathing hitched as I made a final attempt to pull my weak body up. I was successful this time, my vision was still distorted. The apartment didn’t feel like a home on days like these, it felt like a prison. I didn’t dare leave. It was stupid to even entertain the idea. Once I’d made my way to the bedroom, I collapsed onto the bed._

_I sighed in relief as I felt the soft mattress dip beneath me. It hurt to move anymore, so I didn’t. I just lay there. I just lay there and let the feelings rush over me. Like always. I closed my eyes, and I saw him for a moment, Tobio, he was smiling. I chuckled a little, as much as it pained me to, as I remembered the first time he’d tried to smile when we were first years. It was a little unsettling at the time, but after a while, he’d found his smile._

_Some days, I feel everything at once. Other days, I feel nothing at all. I don't know what's worse; drowning beneath the waves or dying from the thirst. Malaki loves me. He just has a funny way of showing it. Just wait. In an hour he’ll be back, with a bouquet of flowers, like always._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**_SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 5** _

* * *

_\- DAISY -_

_beauty, innocence, purity_

* * *

"Hinata?"

Kuroo shook Shouyou’s shoulder firmly, concern evident in the way he furrowed his brows. 

"It’s happening again Tetsurou..."

Kenma said, recognising this was another one of Hinata’s panic attacks, still unaware what had triggered it.

"We need to get him out of here. Now."

Hinata was sat, hands clutching at his seat, shaking. He clearly wasn’t present, and he was sweating, eyes darting around in pure fear. 

"What’s up with shrimpy?"

Tsukishima said, a little louder than probably intended, and now everyone’s attention was brought to Shouyou. 

"Is he ok?"

"Should I get him a water?"

"What the hell is he doing?"

"This is weird..."

"Maybe he’s just drank to much."

"What if we overwhelmed him?"

"Boke Hinata..."

Lev looked between Kuroo and Kenma, he knew what was going on as well. He didn’t know about his past, but he did know about Shouyou’s anxiety. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, ready to pick him up bridal style, and whispered into his ear.

"It’s ok, you’re safe, we’re going to get you out of here."

"Malaki...please..."

The ginger whimpered slightly, and suddenly, he wasn’t 24 year old Hinata Shouyou that was an illusive mystery who hadn’t been seen in 6 years. No. He looked like the scared first year who’d ran into a bathroom where he’d met the tallest, most intimidating looking volleyball players.

_Malaki,_ Kuroo thought _, that’s the fucking abusive bastard ex. Did he...is he here? He’s probably having a flashback. Fuck._

"Get your hands off him!"

Kageyama shouted, if looks could kill, Lev would be 6 feet under. 

"Kageyama! Calm down."

Daichi gave him a serious look.

"But he shouldn’t be touching him like that! Fucking perverted asshole, and while he’s not even fully conscious. He’s mine."

"I’m just trying to reassure him Kage—"

Lev said, trying to reason with a seething Tobio.

"Fuck you Kageyama. You have no right to say anything like that. He’s not yours. You’ve not seen him for the past 6 years, you aren’t in his life, and you don’t know him. We’re his best friends, so we’re helping him. I don’t know what it is, but I know there’s a reason he never reached out to see you again."

Kuroo snapped back, now equally as scary, if not more that Tobio.

"You arrogant a—"

"Stop it Kageyama. You’re an adult. Act like it."

Tanaka said, accompanied with a slap to the head. 

Lev continued to carry Hinata, and him, joined with Kenma and Kuroo managed to weave their way out of the crowded club. They were greeted by a bitter cold rush of air as they stepped outside, and hailed a cab.

"I shouldn’t have suggested we go sit with them. I knew Hinata hadn’t been in contact with any of the Karasuno lot, but jeez."

"I’m just relieved we got him out of their before they realised what was going on with him. I’m not sure he’d appreciate them knowing about his anxiety."

Kenma said, having stayed quiet during most of the ordeal. 

"No, I don’t think he would. You know, he said the bastards name. Do you think he might’ve seen him?"

Kuroo questioned, deep in thought.

"Malaki? No way, he moved to Korea last time I heard, why would he come back?"

"Guys, who’s Malaki? Korea? Huh?"

Lev looked around curiously, clearly very confused.

"It’s hard to explain. Hinata will tell you if he wants to, it’s not our place to tell."

"All you need to know is that he’s a bad, fucked up man."

"Uh...ok."

By the time they were halfway home, Hinata had regained control of his body and mind. And was extremely embarrassed.

"I can’t believe I, in front of them all aswell..."

"It’s ok Shouyou, you can’t control it."

Kenma did his best to comfort him, never having been one for being overly emotional.

"You don’t need to see them all again, nobody knows about your shop or where you live."

"Well...about that...Sugawara came in today..."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah he was buying flowers, I’m assuming for Daichi. He told me they were all hanging out at some point and gave me his number. I did not expect it to be tonight, and as the same club we were at. But that isn’t what triggered me."

"Well, what did?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"Malaki. He was there, in the crowd, watching me, telling me that he’s back and going to get me."

"Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 6** _

* * *

_\- Forget me nots -_

_true loves memories , don’t forget about me_

* * *

I closed the shop for the week, it was all a little too much for me. I’d spent 6 years running from my former friends, and 3 running from Malaki. My phone was turned off completely, I knew that I’d have missed calls, worried messages and I did feel guilty. Yet I kind of craved the peace, the 3 tubs of chocolate brownie ice cream I had consumed in the last day was obscene. I had relied on delivery for all my food, and hadn’t stepped out the house since I got home on Friday, it was Thursday. 

Self care wasn’t exactly my priority, I hadn’t showered or got changed from my dressing gown and slippers. Then again I’d been practically catatonic on saturday, sunday and monday. Before I started to feel again and took my anxiety medication. It was rather strange how I felt so much and yet nothing at all. 

Malaki was back, Karasuno was back.

Fuck.

All I could do is mope around hopelessly, in a depressive, self destructive state. Lev, Kuroo and Kenma had all tried to talk to me by coming to the shop door, they’d bang and ring the doorbell. Eventually I just put up a sign on the shop window reading 'Owner out on holiday, sorry for any inconvenience'. Their persistence waned after that.

I frowned as I realised that I’d eaten my way through the last of my ice cream. Well that fucking sucks. I wondered into the living room, trying to pull myself out of my pitiful episode. Again the walls of pictures stared at me, glaring down in judgement. 18 year old me was smiling down in anger as he saw what he had become. If only I could could go back to before I met _him._ When life was for living to the moment.

* * *

_**6 YEARS AGO** _

* * *

_"Kageyama wait up!"_

_"Not my fault you’re slow boke."_

_"Would it kill you to be a little more mature, we’re third years now Bakageyama."_

_"Mature? You made me stay up till 3am last night because you were excited about the new chapter on that Yuri On fucking Ice fan fiction you’ve been reading."_

_"Not my fault you decided to stay up..."_

_"YOU WOULDN’T STOP CALLING ME! AND TEXTING."_

_"Whoops~"_

_Hinata giggled nervously, Kageyama was still scary._

_"Race you to practice?"_

_"I’m going to best your ass Hinata."_

_Not replying, all he saw was a blur of black hair as the ginger ran forwards to get a head start._

_"HEY THATS CHEATING!"_

_"YOU KNOW I LIKE PLAYING DIRTY KAGEYAMA!"_

_"BOKE HINATA I’M RINGING SUGAWARA RIGHT NOW TO SORT YOUR SINFUL ASS OUT."_

_"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN~"_

* * *

I found myself slightly laughing at the memory, when childish innocence I once had disappeared and replaced with a sexually naive and curious teenager. If only I could’ve stayed to blissfully unaware of life. 

A long-awaited moment of clarity hit me at that moment. I needed to get rid of this, this ache in my heart that had never left. It was drastic, but drastic times call for drastic measures. This was the only way I’d ever feel at peace again. But I needed to at least look presentable. A shower, some fresh clothes and then I could do it.

Washing away the worry for a while, I rubbed shampoo in my mop of hair. After rinsing it off, I wrapped a towel around my torso while I dried my hair. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and threw on black sweatpants, a dark red hoodie and some random trainers. The pit of sadness persisted to well in my stomach, but I needed to end this once and for all.

I went down to the shop floor, and watered the flowers diligently for the _last_ time. They had brought me much joy over the years, literally brightening up my day. It was sad to leave them here to possibly wilt, but somebody would come look after them. Maybe Natsu.

The steady sound of my feet hitting the concrete ground echoed in the empty street. The relative silence felt deafening, so I placed my earphones in hoping to drown out my thoughts with music. I think I understand why Tsukishima used to wear his headphones so often. 

The soft opening melody to a pretty depressing song played, sad music somehow made me feel worse and better simultaneously. I strode down the side alleyways, avoiding the gaze’s of drunk strangers, my destination in sight. The roads were desolate, it was 3am after all. The bridge was in sight, finally it was there. 

My heart rate sped up as it pumped chaotically. As if my body acted before my mind did, I found myself on the other side of the railings. Staring down at the deep blue, _it’ll all be over soon._ The track playing hit its climax, 

_'you are broken on the floor, and your crying, crying._

_he has done this all before but you’re lying, lying_

_to yourself, that he’ll find help, that he will change to someone else...'_

Something inside me snapped as I saw Malaki's face flash in my brain. His piercing blue eyes that were cold and emotionless. His cunning, malicious smile. His rough, calloused hands that would burn like hot coals on skin. The hand he abused me with, hit me with, raped me with. His touch still lingered after all this time. I was marked and damaged goods.

I feel so raw; like there’s no skin over my pain and the wind makes it bleed. I felt a weight of sorrow press me into the concrete boundary in which I knelt. My mind clouded with paining it’s own invention, my heart grew cold and numb with pent up emotion. The feeling persisted, encapsulating every inch of my body.

I felt clogged with pain and anger, hurt, and fear. All I could do was cry. So I let it out in one long mournful yell to the sky. My throat scratched as the choked scream of anguish escaped me. Within my heart of hearts I longed for my cry to be loud enough to reach someone, someone to come and tell me that this would be okay, I didn’t need to to this.

But that person never came.

And so I rose, closed my eyes, and took a singular step into the nothingness. 

I’m sorry mum and Natsu.

I’m sorry Kuroo, Kenma, Lev.

I’m sorry Karasuno.

I’m sorry...

I’m sorry Tobio.

I was going to leave this all behind, _it’ll all be over soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating the past few days, extreme writers block and illness took its toll :(
> 
> don’t worry, this book isn’t finished.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 7** _

* * *

_\- hydrangea_ _-_

_thank you for understanding_

* * *

**_5 YEARS AGO_ **

* * *

_He stared at the clock, watching the hands slowly tik forwards. Every resounding click of the minute hand moving made his heart pump a little more, he sighed and flopped down onto the bed. Hinata played with the engagement ring in his hands, frowning. **I love him, right?** The thought played like a broken record in his head, although he was also wondering if Malaki loved him. Do you hit someone you love? Is that what love is...it must be._

_"Baby I’m home!"_

_Hinata got up gingerly, scared to make the wrong move that might set him off. His feet softly padded against the wooden floors until he reached the front door where Malaki was taking off his shoes for house slippers. He smiled at the black haired man, he was in a good mood._

_"Guess what happened today Shou!"_

_"What?"_

_"I got that promotion at work!"_

_"Well done!!"_

* * *

"HINATA!"

The rain began to pour profusely , tearing through the clouds, ricocheting off the ground like bullets.

"I’m even hallucinating now...just let me die in peace, I promise I won’t bother anybody anymore,"

Hinata’s voice cracked and tears started to burn through Kageyama’s skin. It felt like he was tearing his heart out.

Hinata was stood on the ledge of the bridge. He was in so much pain. Feet loosely clung to the thin bar. The only thing between him and the water now was his mind. One jump, one step, one moment. All it would take.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata mumbled.

"I LO-"

And that's all it did take.

_**HINATA POV** _

I was enveloped by the dark indigo body of water. The incredible pressure compressed my aching chest, forcing my lungs to burn as if on fire. My throat seared in agony with the rising pressure of trapped air. I gave into the pressure and took a breath of air, only to engulf a gush of salty water. I could taste the filthy ocean, foul and polluted. Despair filled me with every struggling gulp. They said drowning was peaceful. Painless. But I felt regret.My body didn't want to let go of life yet, as much as I craved. Just let this end. Only one person was on my mind. Kageyama. He'd be ok wouldn’t he? He’d lasted the last 6 years just fine. He could marry a woman, someone beautiful and kind and they’d have adorable little setter babies. Finally, I felt my limbs slump. As if they'd accepted that this was it. I closed my eyes, and let go.

This wasn't a goodbye , it was a see you later.

* * *

_Shouyou bounced happily along with his boyfriend, heart fluttering while they danced around the hallway. Malaki cupped his bruised cheek in his rough hand, eyebrows furrowing, a faint look of what Hinata assumed to be guilt in his eyes. A flash of anger appeared as quickly as it had come, it had almost gone unnoticed. He pressed a firm kiss against it, whispering an apology. He brandished a fresh bouquet of flowers from behind himself, they smelt fresh and were a rainbow of vibrant colours, presenting them to Hinata._

_"Thank you Malaki, they are really pretty!"_

_"Not as pretty as you baby."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Do you want to celebrate?"_

_Malaki wiggled his eyebrows, making Hinata giggle like a child. He hooked his arms around the taller mans shoulders and took his voice down to a seductive whisper._

_"Lets go~"_

* * *

"HINATA NO!"

Kageyama’s broken scream ripped through the air as he saw him plummet downwards. There was only on way he could save him. To jump. He was shaky but adrenaline was pumping through his veins. _I'm not letting you go this time_.

The shock of the cold water hit like a truck, but it wasn't enough to phase Tobio. He dove deeper, eyes darting around the muddy water for Hinata. A dark silhouette was sinking downwards. Kageyama, determined and strong, kicked with all his might and reached an arm out to grab the lifeless body. _I've got you, hold on for me please._

He reached the surface and gasped for breath. He pulled himself and Hinata to shore. There was no heartbeat. He bent down and pressed his hands against Shouyou’s chest. And started to push up and down. Just like they learned in lifeguard training in middle school 30 compressions , two breaths of life. The effort was seemingly futile. He stood , lifting Theo in his arms.

The emptiness in his heart, the numbness pounding his brain, the salty tears that flowed unchecked from his eyes, the shear nothingness that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him entirely. His legs buckled, knees sinking into the sodden earth as he begged, don't leave me. He grasped the man that he never got to make his.

"K..kags..."

* * *

_Malaki pushed Hinata onto the bed roughly, his large hands touching every inch of the small boy. He kisses him with passion, hot, burning passion. He undressed the latter quickly, wasting no time. Leaving Shouyou naked, writhing in pleasure and something else that he couldn’t quite determine. He rolled his hips forward grinding on Hinata’s._

_"Ngn~Kageyama more~"_

_He stopped, and Shouyou realised what he had said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY FOR THE EXTRA ANGST BUT I COULDN’T RESIST, FORGIVE ME 😭
> 
> also hella tea, that awkward moment when you moan out ur crushes name when u and ur fiancé are fuckin 😌
> 
> also, not sure if anybody noticed, but like kageyama and malaki are pretty similar in looks 👁👄👁


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 8** _

* * *

_\- yellow rose -_

_jealousy and infidelity_

* * *

_"Who the FUCK is Kageyama?"_

_Malaki flipped me over, pinning me down forcibly. I tried to wriggle my way out of the tight hold, but all my attempts were futile. I was cowering in fear, who knows what he could do to me?_

_"Malaki you’re hurting me..."_

_His furious expression was burning with an anger I knew only too well. His eye brows were furrowed, face pinched and seething with rage. His hot breath hit my face making me slightly nauseous as he stared down with hatred. The love in his eyes seemed to have dissipated, like it had never been there in the first place._

_"Have you been cheating on me? Of course you have you little fucking whore."_

_The truth is...I only dated Malaki at first because he looked like Kageyama. They looked a little similar, black hair with bangs and blue eyes. I still feel bad about it, and I probably do deserve all the pain. I know I shouldn’t have, and it’s a really shitty thing I did but..._

_"Nonononono, you’ve got it wrong I swear! I stay in the house all day."_

_I couldn’t ever have Kageyama, I don’t think he’d ever want me. So when Malaki, approached me with this love and affection and crazy similar features to my first love, I couldn’t say no. And when he started to hit me, and insult me, I stayed because I felt guilty. There was another reason why I stayed but, I can’t quite put my finger on it._

_"BULLSHIT! Who the FUCK then is Kageyama!"_

_He yanked me up, and threw me like a rag doll across the room onto the cold wooden floor. I screamed out, and as I made impact with the ground I felt warmth pool around my head. I felt myself falling in and out of consciousness, and all I remember was the horrifying feeling of Malaki taking my clothes off and his hands all over me. I couldn’t say no, I was too weak, too exhausted. And I couldn’t have been happier when I was finally fully unconscious and unaware._

* * *

"Kags..."

Hinata choked out, salty water spilling from his mouth. His face was pale and almost ghostlike, hair sticking to his face lacklustre. Kageyama’s eyes widened, tightening his grip on Hinata’s very much alive body. The small boy gasped for fresh air, in pure shock.

"HINATA!"

His voice came out a lot more broken than he had intended to, cracking under the emotional roller coaster he was going through. He was angry, disappointed and overwhelming elated at the same time. 

"C...cold..."

It was at this moment that the adrenaline started to drop, and Kageyama became overwhelming aware of the biting cold that was worsened by his soaking clothes and skin. He rifled through his zipped jacket pocket praying for his phone to be functional. _Thank fuck for water proof and resistant phones._ The screen came to life, and Kageyama dialed 119. Hinata was shaking unceasingly beneath him, inaudibly speaking, the words where jumbled and incoherent. 

_"Press 1 for the ambulance service and—"_

Kageyama hurriedly pressed down, cursing himself for not having any means to warm Hinata up, even though this was a stupid thought as there was no way. 

_"Hello, you’re through to the ambulance service, can you explain your situation to me?"_

"My, my names Kageyama Tobio and uh my friend...fell...off the bridge and I managed to get him, get him onto some shore and..."

_"Is the patient conscious? Is he breathing?"_

Glancing down at Hinata, he double checked.

"Yes and yes, we’re at Benkei Bridge but on the...underneath the left hand side...on the dirt bit...how long will you be?!"

_"I’m sorry sir, we are doing everything we can, I’m sending paramedics your way right now."_

"Thank you. I’m going to hang up—"

_"If it’s okay, just keep me on the phone until the paramedics arrive, is the patient saying anything? Are there any visible injuries?"_

"He’s saying something about being really cold and uh...I can’t see any but it’s difficult since it’s dark..."

_"Do you have a phone flashlight?"_

"Oh! Yeah one second."

Kageyama swiped up on his screen and enabled the torch, using it to survey Hinata’s body up and down. He had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop him from gasping as he saw the bloody stains on the boy’s head that he’d missing in the darkness.

"He...his head’s bleeding I think...I..."

_"Try to stay calm sir, paramedics are very nearly there, do you have any injuries?"_

"No."

Kageyama heard the hustle and bustle of branches and the voices of men he assumed to be the paramedics.

"You hear that Hina...they’re coming. You stupid dumbass, I’m gonna give you hell when you get better."

—————- **_TIME SKIP_** _—————-_

Sunlight shone through the blinds, and for a moment I wondered if I had dreamed last nights events. I lay there quietly, keeping my eyes closed, matching my breaths to the beeping of the machines that surrounded the bed, the only indications of my heartbeat, my existence.

Hospital, I was in a hospital. So it did happen. My legs were numb. Curiosity slowly pried open my swollen eyes to meet a dismal view of a magnolia colored hospital room, the door a navy blue. It was a depressing room, but at least it wasn’t the cold clinical white.

I twisted my head round to the left, where I saw 3 empty chairs. Kageyama...I felt extremely guilty. I’d put him in danger because of my own selfish desire to not be around anymore. I was happy, secretly, that he’d saved me though.

It was a impulsive, irrational decision. A permanent solution to a temporary problem. My body felt heavy and weak, and I still felt a slight chill. The night had become somewhat of a blur, I didn’t recall much, I know that words where said but I couldn’t tell you which ones. All I remember clearly was the view of the lights reflecting on the water as I sunk downwards. It was strangely _beautiful_ , but make no mistake, dying is nothing like the peaceful escape a lot of movies make it out to be.

The door swung open, Kenma, Kuroo and Lev bursting in. They were holding several breakfast items in their hands and 4 hot beverages in a holder. 

"Hinata you’re up!"

"I can’t believe you managed to slip and fall off a bridge shrimpy. Had us all worried."

"Are you okay Shouyou?"

 _Slip and fall?_ I didn’t...oh. Kageyama must’ve told them I slipped instead of telling them that I intentionally jumped. Mental note; thank Kageyama for that. I gave them a smile, 

"I feel way better now! And yeah I was drinking..."

Kenma looked at me suspiciously, his cat-like eyes narrowed. But he didn’t say anything if he did doubt my story.

"Well at least you’re still here to tell the tale, that’s one to tell the grandkids."

Kuroo laughed, handing me what I assumed to be a coffee and a few pastries. 

"Wait a minute...we’re still mad at you!"

"Yeah you ignored us for like a week! We were so worried!!"

_Ah shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry that this chapter is pretty late! <3 hope you enjoy!
> 
> all the comments and kudos and reads really inspire me to write more :)


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 8** _

* * *

_\- white rose -_

_a fresh start, a new beginning_

* * *

The room was silent for a moment as Hinata finished his explanation for his absence. Lev was sat, mouth practically agape, only just having learned of the full story of Hinata’s horrible past. He stared down at the white hospital blankets draped across his bed, waiting for someone to say something. 

The half russian rushed over to his side, large arms wrapping round him tightly, the ginger flinched a little but relaxed into the embrace. He noticed tears welled in the tall mans face, he wasn’t the only one. Kuroo joined in on the hug, attacking him from the other side. Kenma sneaked his way in, not one for too much contact, he gently held his best friends hand. 

"Look at us, a tone of grown men crying like babies in a hospital room!"

Hinata laughed a little, ignoring the slight pain he felt in his side when he did so. A bright smile appeared on his tired face. Kenma, the most observant of the men noticed something different about the smile. In his mind he tried to figure out what it was, until it hit him. This smile was _real._

He couldn’t help but feel warm inside as he affectionately looked at his best friend, he was finally recovering from the past. Hinata would never admit when he truly needed help, and when he was struggling. He had lived, tormented with his past, for the past years. It was going to be ok, as Kenma squeezes his hand, Shouyou knew, Lev knew, Kuroo knew. It was going to be just fine.

Eventually, the three had to leave as visiting hours where over, and they’d pushed their luck staying in the mans room the night before. Kenma was listed as Shouyou’s emergency contact, so the hospital had rang in the middle of the night. It had just so happened to be on a night where all three of Hinata’s friends had been watching a movie together. They’d rushed to the hospital in the stupid hours of the morning to be by his side. 

Shouyou frowned a little as his mind reminded him of the fact that they could’ve been receiving a very different call if Kageyama hadn’t had been there. Kageyama. He still hadn’t seen him. The man hadn’t come and visit him yet, and Hinata couldn’t particularly blame him.

It must’ve been a terrifying shock to him, recalling last night events made Hinata cringe inwardly. He wanted to forget, to just erase it from time like it never happened. But the steady beeping of the heart monitor next to him was a constant reminder of the stupid, irrational decision he’d made. 

Kageyama was right when he used to call him boke Hinata all that time ago. 

Malaki. Malaki used to play on Hinata’s mind a lot, after all, the man had manipulated and hurt Shouyou in ways that he’d never dare say out loud. That man was the reason he’d lost his friends, his family, his life and volleyball. Hinata hadn’t played volleyball since he left high school. 

* * *

**_6 YEARS AGO - GRADUATION DAY_ **

* * *

_"I’m home!"_

_I felt exhausted as I shut the door behind me, it had been a emotional day. We stayed late to play a volleyball match, and my phone had died. Malaki must be worried. It’s been 6 months since we started dating, he didn’t like any of my volleyball teammates. He said they were trying to take me away from him, and Malaki was super smart, so he must be at least a little right. I love him, I think, so I agreed not to see them as much after I graduated to make him happy._

_They didn’t like Malaki either, they said he was kind of weird and controlling. It hurt to know they didn’t like my boyfriend, I couldn’t see what the meant. He was just a little protective. I sighed before hearing a shout from upstairs. Oh didn’t I mention? I moved in with Malaki 3 months into our relationship, he said my family got in the way of us. He was right, they didn’t like him either. But that’s okay, it’s me and Mal against the world._

_I ran up the stairs, ready to kiss him hello. Until I felt myself being slammed into a wall, his face was full of anger, fury etched on his features. He threw me to the ground, I was shocked to say the least. Malaki was never this violent with me, sure grabbed my arm a little harshly a couple times but I was in the wrong._

_"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, what did I do?"_

_He glared down on me with hateful eyes._

_"WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING TODAY? HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?"_

_"NO, NO! Baby you’ve got it wrong, my phone died and I didn’t tell you because you were still fast asleep when I got up. Remember today was my graduation day?"_

_I said, wincing at the splitting pain surging through my head, I had been hit head first against the floor and wall._

_"STILL! YOU’RE SO STUPID SHOUYOU! IT’S YOUR FAULT I’M DOING THIS! DUMBASS!"_

_Malaki hit my face with a burning palm, after he’d gotten bored he left the house with the slam of the front door resounding through the house. I had begged for him to stop, but to no avail. I lay there for a moment, before pulling myself up. I wondered to the bedroom, feeling a little light headed and dizzy._

_I slumped onto the bed, feeling the fluffy blanket comfort my aching body. I deserved that, I shouldn’t have kept my phone off and not told him where I was going. He was right to act like that, he must’ve been worried about me. That’s why, that’s why he did it. I convinced myself of that, because I didn’t ever want to accept that the man I love is an abusive asshole. Because he’s not, he’s just...a little volatile._

_I woke up from a sleep I was unaware I had fell into, I heard the door shut quietly downstairs. He’d calmed down. The next thing I heard was the sound of footsteps against the stairs, then padding towards the bedroom. The door opened, I squeezed my eyes shut._

_"Shouyou? Baby...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have done that, but you just, you shouldn’t do stuff like that because I can’t control myself when it comes to you. I love you, I don’t want to have to hurt you."_

_I opened my eyes, and he smiled at me. A loving, caring smile. He offered me a bouquet of flowers, with a little note saying 'I’m sorry' on the side. That was the first time he beat me properly, and the first time he bought me flowers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, i kinda feel this chapter didn’t go anywhere in terms of plot progression but it did give a deeper insight into Hinata’s abusive relationship. It also marked the start of Hinata’s proper recovery from his past :)


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**_SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 10**_

* * *

_\- Purple Hyacinth -_

_sorrow, regret, forgiveness_

* * *

Hinata hated hospitals with a burning passion. It was so boring once visiting hours finished, he’d binged all the anime he could on the terrible hospital wifi, read the manga that Kenma had brought him. And now he was alone. He still couldn’t get out of bed properly, and the doctors wanted him to stay in hospital for the rest of the day to monitor his condition. He wished Natsu and his mother where there. 

His mum, Sakura, had died from cancer about 3 years ago. At this time, he was still with Malaki, he didn’t attend the funeral. Or more accurately, he wasn’t allowed to. He’d pleaded with his boyfriend, but it was fruitless. It was punishment, Hinata had said no to having sex one night because he was tired. He didn’t take the rejection well. 

The death had left him overwhelmingly depressed, and it was painful. Natsu has tried to get in contact, banging on their apartment door relentlessly. Ringing and ringing and ringing. She had been left alone with no mother, and no brother either. Because of this, she went a lived with their dad for a while. Hinata and his dad had never been close, after all, he had a complicated relationship with the man after he had cheat on his mother and ran away with his mistress.

When Hinata _escaped_ from Malaki, after summoning all the courage he had, she was the first person he called. On a rainy day, inside a run down phone box, he had heard his sisters voice for the first time in years. They met on the same day, he stayed at a hotel with the money his little sister had given him. She had done so much, it was almost as if she was the older one.

But now she was on a trip to America with school, an exchange program that she’d left to go on the day she left Hinata’s flower shop that morning. He didn’t want to worry her, so he didn’t call. Her forgiveness for his alienation has given Hinata some hope. Maybe that hope wasn’t completely misplaced, maybe forgiveness from his teammates and other old friends was possible.

It was something he clung to now, especially after the meeting at the club. They didn’t seem mad? But after what Yamaguchi said, _‘You’ve been gone a long time',_ that made him feel pained. It was a mix of guilt and regret, all he wanted was to go back, do it differently. He thought it was his fault all this happened, he kind of deserved to be sat in a hospital bed right now. _No more self pity, that won’t get me anywhere._

A sudden knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts, fortunately. His head turned to where a rather pretty, dark haired man stood. He recognised him, his eyes still the same gunmetal blue as they were back in high school. The man’s typical stoic expression was now a light smile as he looked at the ginger. 

"Hinata Shouyou, so it really is you? I saw your name on the patient files when I came in this morning."

"Akaashi! Small world huh?"

"It sure is. I see your still accident prone?"

"Aha yeah, I’m feeling okay though."

"Can you get up and walk yet?"

"I haven’t tried for a bit..."

"Ok let’s do it then, I’ll help you kiddo."

Hinata pouted a little at being called kiddo, but smiled as Akaashi fondly ruffled his hair. He noticed how he didn’t unconsciously flinch from his touch. After quite the struggle, Akaashi managed to help Hinata out of bed and on his own two feet again. 

"Jeez my legs feel dead."

"At least you can still play volleyball."

"Oh...uh...I don’t play anymore."

"That’s unexpected. You had talent Hinata."

"Thank you Akaashi, but you were like amazing with Bokuto and everything, your sets where like BWAHHH and then BOOM!"

"You haven’t changed all that much."

Akaashi said with a laugh.

"Hey, Bokuto is bringing me my bento in like 10 minutes, want me to send him in for you? He hasn’t stopped talking about how much he misses his 'adopted son'."

"Sure! I missed him too! But aren’t visiting hours closed then..."

"Don’t worry about it. Call it a gift for an old friend, you don’t owe me anything. If you want any other visitors sneaking in, I’ll ask Maggie to send them in for you. She does owe me one, so there’ll be no problems."

"Thank you Akaashi!"

"Get well soon Hinata. And maybe when you get better we can play volleyball like old times. Remember our Tokyo practices?"

"Yeah definitely!"

Hinata tried to sound as convincing as possible, but honestly he was very unsure wether he even could play the game anymore. He had tried, once to get back into it. A local team, but he got on the court and couldn’t even touch the ball.

"I gotta get back. Bokuto'll be here soon. See you Hinata."

"See ya. Thank you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to come out like 2 days ago, though when I went back to do my final edit, the entire thing had gone 😭. 
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well, sorry if this chapter feels kinda of short!
> 
> next chapter is gonna be longer, we’ll see some more of kageyama, some bokuto and hinata’s getting discharged!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**_SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 11** _

* * *

_\- anemone -_

_anticipation_

* * *

The bell on the cafe door rang as a man stepped in the cosy building. He smiled as the barista noticed his presence, to the create person his shaved head looked intimidating paired with his rather tall, muscular stature. 

"Ennoshita!"

He greeted his old friend happily as he scoured the menu, this was of course for show. Chikara already knew that Tanaka would order his usual black coffee, and he knew that he would serve him a caramel latte with an extra shot of caramel.

Apparently the latter wasn’t a socially acceptable drink for a 'ladies man' to order. Then Tanaka would play it off, the 'mistake' being fine, trying to act all noble and agreeable to women.

Ennoshita would apologise with a smirk on his face as he shook his head. This full routine played out as usual, and Tanaka sat down in a seat in the corner. He looked out the window as he slurped on his beverage.

Then another man came in, looking like death warmed up. His skin was pale and sickly, black hair starting to look slightly like Kuroo’s bed head. His blue eyes were dull and sunken, his face slightly frowning. 

He walked up to the counter, giving a small 'hello' to Chikara, the man furrowed his eyebrows, unsure wether or not to ask if he was ok. 

"Kageyama...you doing okay man?"

"Yeah. I just didn’t get any sleep that’s all."

"Oh...well maybe this’ll give you some energy, you want the usual?"

"Yup. Thanks Ennoshita."

"I’ll bring it round when it’s done, I’m assuming your here to see Tanaka, he’s sat just over there."

He directed Kageyama to where the man silently brooded, doing his best to look mysterious and cool. Most would argue he failed, and looked more like he was severely constipated. 

Tobio sat across from Ryuu, getting his attention.

"Kageyama, what’s up? You sounded kinda worried on the phone?"

"Well. It’s about Hinata."

"Ah so you came to your senpai for some love advice, well you see the best advice is—"

"No, it’s not that. I thought about contacting Sugawara or Daichi but they are coming back from their hot springs trip and I didn’t want to cause any trouble. You seemed like the best next option. He’s in hospital..."

"WAIT WHAT? MY PRECIOUS GINGER KOUHAI IS HURT?! WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL?"

This earned a couple concerned looks from the other customers, and a stern glare from Ennoshita that said _Tanaka, shut the fuck up._

It was no surprise to anyone who knew Ryuuonsuke since he was young, that the man was still loud and impulsive. He had a good heart though, for what it was worth. 

"Would you let me explain?"

"Fine fine."

"It happened last night...he had a...accident."

"What kind of accident?!"

"It involved a bridge."

"Did he fall? Or what? Kageyama stop beating around the bush and come out with it already."

Kageyama wanted to skirt around what the incident had actually been, and toyed with what his next sentence would be. He felt as though he might be betraying Hinata if he told Tanaka what he really saw happen.

But would it be even more of a betrayal if he didn’t get some legitimate advice on the real situation to help his...he didn’t even know what to call Hinata anymore. Where they old friends? More than friends...? 

Kageyama hadn’t received any indication that what he felt for Hinata was something that went both ways. His unrequited love was just that, horribly unrequited. 

"I...I didn’t fully see it, he could’ve slipped or..."

In the end he decided the little white lie would be better than telling the full truth. After all, he’d already lied to Kuroo, Kenma and Lev when they arrived at hospital. He wished he’d stayed till Hinata was awake to leave, at least then he’d know he was ok. 

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, understanding what Kageyama was suggesting. He sat in silence, wondering what exactly to say, for once he was speechless.

"It’s just, I can’t stop thinking about him, he’s been on my mind everyday for the last 6 years...but now he’s here. I’m not sure what to do."

"This isn’t my specialty. But, you love him right?"

Kageyama looked at Tanaka with wide eyes, feeling rather exposed.

"How did you..."

"Call it your senpai’s great intuition."

"Fine. Yes I do."

"How long?"

"Whats with all these questions?! Just tell me what to do?!"

"How long Kageyama?"

"nearly 10 years..."

"That’s before you guys even met at Karasuno?!"

"Yeah. We met at a tournament when we were in middle school. My team beat his, but his stupid determined face still looked up at mine afterwards telling me he was going to defeat me one day.

Nobody had ever spoken to me like that, with that much fire and he was so sure of himself. I didn’t know it then, but that’s when I started falling for him. He was different...he saw more than me just being a mean dictator.

He was my first friend, he helped me come out of my shell and stop being so self centric. I’ve loved him for all the time and he’s been gone for 6 years and I still love him all the same. I don’t care all that much that he left me, just that he’s here. Don’t get me wrong I’m pissed that he left."

Tanaka sat with a smirk on his face, as Kageyama’s face flushed brightly realising he’d just completely poured his heart out to Ryuu about his intense love for his old best friend. 

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Huh?!"

"Be with him. Go, now, hospital. The team will visit him when he’s out. Sugawara knows where he works but he wouldn’t tell any of us. I’ll make some calls."

"I can’t just...what if he..."

"Nuh uh. Kageyama Tobio, you are going to go and see him right now. Stop worrying about whatever your worrying about, just go. Figure out everything else later. He needs you, and you need him."

"Thanks Tanaka-Senpai."

"ENNOSHITA DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HE CALLED ME SENPAI!"

* * *

Bokuto was practically bursting with excitement as he clutched the specially made bento he had made in his left hand, Akaashi had previously dissed his incredible cooking skills. He was hellbent on proving that he could in fact cook, so he had created the _**ULTIMATE SPIKE TO THE STOMACH BENTO BOX.**_

He saw the receptionist at the desk of the main hospital waiting room, and gave her a wave as he walked over. Maggie was sat, fingers typing on the keyboard at superhuman speed as she noticed her co-workers overzealous boyfriend’s appearance at her desk. 

"Bokuto. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Maggie! Where’s my beautiful Keiji?"

"He’s in the break room."

"Which is..."

"Room 13, on this floor, down the main corridor and the 6th door on your right. There’s a sign."

"Thank you, bye!"

"...bye"

The owl haired man had already run off to the staff room by the time Maggie had said bye. He slammed the door open dramatically as 5 doctors and 2 nurses sat having a cup of tea turned to his direction.

"HEY HEY HEY KEIJI!"

Akaashi shook his head woefully as he witnessed his boyfriend, like a loyal dog, run over to his side. Earning quizzical looks from Doctor Osaka who he was having a conversation about blood transfusions with. 

"Koutarou, calm down. Do you have my lunch?"

"Yup! Your going to be so impressed! Here it is!"

Bokuto thrust the box into Akaashi’s arms with a gleeful smile.

"Thank you, oh, I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Go to room 56, further down this hallway to your left and just keep going."

"I’m suspicious but...ok?"

"I’ll see you at home, I need to go back to working now."

"Have a great rest of your day!"

"You too."

Bokuto sighed as he watched the numbers on every door he walked past. 12,13...34,35... 48...55,56! He suddenly felt a little uneasy, was this just Akaashi pulling a prank on him? Keiji didn’t seem like the type to pull such an elaborate prank, but who knows. 

He turned the handle, slowly. Before pushing the heavy door open, his eyes widened as he noticed a man lying down in the hospital bed. He felt like he shouldn’t have been in there, but he walked forwards. 

_That looks strangely like..._

"HINATA?!"

A ginger mop of hair shot up with a blinding smile.

"SUPRISE!"

"MY SON!"

* * *

"Daichi, why do I feel like someone’s taking my place..."

"Suga...honey, what the hell are you on about now?"

"Don’t you feel it too?"

"I mean now that you mention it. It’s almost like the parental feeling I felt towards our dog when Asahi was looking after him and accidentally stepped on his tail."

"Hmmm...strange. Let me just text the team just to see if they’re all doing okay!"

* * *

"What are you doing here? Don’t tell me Akaashi coaxed you in here, if so, this is a really weird way to make us meet again..."

"Oh no, I am genuinely in hospital aha, I had a little accident but I’m ok!"

"It’s been ages shrimpy! You aren’t on Japan’s like national team now are you and you’ve been playing under an alias because of some like cool ass mafia reason?"

"Cool ass mafia reason...Oh no, uh, I don’t really play volleyball anymore."

"WHAT?! But you love volleyball?"

"Loved. I don’t know, I grew apart from the sport really...but how are you doing?"

"I’m doing good man, I’m just really happy to see you again, I can’t believe this is how we meet after all these years, you look as if you might’ve grown."

"Already with the short jokes?"

"Sorry, couldn’t help it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s one of the longest i’ve written so far!
> 
> all comments (are read), kudos and reads are appreciated , they really motivate me to write a lot :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ,, MENTIONS OF S/H AND A SUCIDE ATTEMPT 
> 
> stay safe folks

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 12**_

* * *

_\- aster -_

_wisdom , devotion_

* * *

_Hinata lay still, bleeding in the bath, but this wasn’t Malaki’s doing. Angry, red slashes ran up and down his forearms, each overlapping like a fucked up pattern._

_The musky, crimson water was still, it felt like a scene in a horror film. The razor sunk to the bottom of the bath, slowly and silently. Silence, the oh so deafening silence of the house he called home._

_Hinata had decided enough was enough, the pain he felt inside, and the pain he was inflicted was too much. 'At least it wouldn’t hurt anymore', he knew how disappointed they’d be, the team, his family, when they learned of his suicide._

_He did feel guilty as he did it, and he hated himself even more in that moment more than anything else._

_He was still alive though. Still breathing, he wasn’t dead yet. Oh how he wished the sweet embrace of death would come and rid him of the burning pain in his arms._

_Then he felt himself feel lighter, and his vision started to blur, his body slowly numbing. **Finally.** Panic, panic surged through his body as he heard the door go downstairs. **C’mon body, hurry up already.**_

_Dying didn’t feel as...dramatic or relieving as he’d expected. It wasn’t like someone turned a switch off, it felt so gradual, giving him just enough time to start to regret the decision he made._

_Just enough time for his fingers to prune._

_Just enough time for foot steps to run up the stairs, and slam open the bathroom door._

_He couldn’t see, or feel, but he could hear. He heard the panicked voice of his abuser, the man he couldn’t escape in life and so he tried to in death. And he wouldn’t even let him have that._

_Malaki grabbed his frail body, pulling it roughly out the water. He was still alive. **Fuck**._

* * *

"A volleyball match?"

"I think it’s a good idea."

Five males sat around a table in a cafe in downtown Miyagi. They all sipped their various drinks, conversing loudly about their old high-school days. The nostalgia of their hometown had inspired some memories to resurface that they forgot existed.

"Remember that time when Hinata served the ball into the back of Kageyama’s face? Oh my god, I thought the kid was going to die."

Daichi said, chuckling slightly. 

"I was terrified just watching..."

Asahi joined in, shivering slightly. The man had gotten a lot better at holding his nerve in the last few years. He was still a massive pushover though...as Noya took full advantage of. 

"Hinata...I was so surprised when I saw him in that flower shop."

Sugawara smiled fondly as he recalled Hinata’s face.

"Flower shop...?"

"Yeah he made me that bou—fuck that was meant to be a secret."

"Hinata works at a flower shop? Which one?"

"Ugh I guess you already know now...you know that one called 'Sunshine Floral Store', near the Neko Neko cafe. It’s really pretty inside, he’s done a good job with the place."

"He’s the owner?"

"Well, I assume so, Natsu came down the stairs from the apartment above while I was in there. She looked so grown up, but easily recognisable."

"I never pegged him for a florist, but that bouquet was really cool!"

Nishinoya punched his fist in the air for added impact, he was still the spitfire he’d always been. 

"So about this idea of a volleyball match..."

"Oh crap. I forgot to tell you guys!"

"What is it Tanaka?"

"It’s about Hinata. He’s in hospital. I met up with Kageyama yesterday, he was with him when he had the accident."

"HUH?! TANAKA HOW COULD YOU FORGET OUR PRECIOUS KOUHAI BEING INJURED?!"

Nishinoya exclaimed.

"What happened to him? Is he okay now? Did you see him?"

Asahi and Sugawara asked, almost in sync. It was kinda freaky.

"He fell off a bridge, I’m assuming he is, and no..I said that we’d visit him another time, because Kageyama needed to go and see him first. Something’s going on between then..."

"I always kinda shipped them, when they weren’t ripping each other apart that is."

Asahi admitted, Nishinoya gasping a little at this revelation. 

"We should definitely visit him, but I don’t want to overwhelm him you know? Remember what happened at the club that time.

"We should invite him to this volleyball match if he’s recovered. I still want to know where he’s been all this time."

Daichi said, having been deep in thought.

"So you want us to do a reunion volleyball match at our old gym at Karasuno?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to have the team back actually playing, especially now we’ve found Hinata."

"Me and Daichi will go and visit and invite him. We’ll contact the others as well."

* * *

Shouyou sat in bed, fiddling with the stray string on his hospital gown. The pain had subsided, he just felt drowsy from being drugged up on pain killers. Bokuto had left him a while back, after exchanging contact information and promising to see each other again soon.

Kuroo was picking him up in a couple hours when he finished work, Hinata having been cleared for discharge after all his tests came back negative for any further injuries or permanent damage. The doctors said he was extremely lucky, and Hinata agreed.

Malaki had held him back for too long, the invisible hands choking him, beating him, hurting him had never truly left him. Today those shackles weren’t all gone, he was still bound by some of the trauma that haunted him, but they were starting to weaken, loosening their grip. 

He stared at his phone, wondering wether he should text Kageyama or not. This battle in his head had raged all day, he knew he wanted to make his wrongs right. To dedicate however long it would take, to get his old friends back.

Kageyama, his desperate eyes that he’d caught a glimpse of as he sank to the bottom of his pit of despair. Literally and figuratively. His first love, and only _true_ love. He wondered if Kageyama forgave him, for all the shit he’d put him through, now and in the past. 

"I want Kageyama..."

"I’m right here dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took forever, i’ve been working on my other story and i’ve been camping for the weekend so my service was terrible >~<
> 
> i’m not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, there’s still one more major plot arc to come. I’ve got my ending planned, but it’s just the in between bits I struggle with!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 13** _

* * *

_\- black dahlia -_

_dishonesty , betrayal_

* * *

The ground tore into two, and Kageyama was the only one on the other side. Alone, alone in the court. He still remembers watching his teammates walk away from him, it was his fault, he knew it was his fault. The crown and cape he wore so reluctantly weighed him down, _King Of The Court_ , the nickname taunted him. It followed him like a loyal subject, the irony of it almost being laughable.

As an adult, it seemed irrelevant to everyone else, a stupid nickname he was given in junior high. To people outside the volleyball world, Kageyama was irrelevant. But to the people within, Tobio Kageyama was failed potential. He took Hinata leaving hard, it was a worse feeling to being deserted by his teammates all those years ago. He cared so much for Hinata, and he never expressed that.

It was like watching the one person who understood him slip through his fingers like sand. He disappeared so easily, so quickly. Kageyama became unfocused, his sets were good, but they were no where near what they were when Hinata was around. He didn’t make the national Japan team, he became a normal man, with a normal job. A guy who just played volleyball in high school and sometimes on the weekends when coerced.

It was hard for Kageyama to accept that he was just another salary man, working in an average company and living an unextraordinary life. He regrets a lot of things. He feels as if his teammates are disappointed in him, if there’s one person who would make it pro, they all thought it would be Kageyama. 

Hinata, he’s been searching for him for so long, and one day he just fabricates right in front of his eyes. His spiker, he wants to play volleyball with him again one day, the freak duo. It’s a silly dream, but maybe Shouyou can give him this. He doesn’t hate or resent Hinata, the failure of his career, in his eyes, was his emotional weakness and his fault. 

So when Kageyama stands, flowers in hand, in the hospital waiting room, anticipating the nurse to let him go through he’s scared. Scared to speak to him properly, he doesn’t want to confront what he saw him do, its better to not address it. Does he ask for answers? Ask the all important 'why'? He sighs, frustrated with his own social incompetence. What exactly do you say to your old best friend who was your first love, who you haven’t had a conversation with in like in six years, who you thought disappeared off the face of the planet, but he didn’t, and then you see him attempt...suicide...and now you’re visiting him in hospital after you saved him?

_Fuck._

"Kageyama Tobio? You can go see him now."

* * *

_Rain lashed down outside, water pounding the sidewalk outside the house. I stood at the window, contemplating my decision. I was a mess, still in the blood stained white gown that he’d made me wear. The cupboards and closets were all locked and only he had the keys. My hair was matted and unwashed for days, bruised littered my pale skin like a fucked up painting._

_My eyes wondered to the door locks, they weren’t locked. They’d been like that since I woke up. He’d forgotten to lock the door... I wanted to leave, I did. I wanted nothing more than to run out those doors and never look back. But I was so scared, where would I go? Who would I call? I didn’t have anybody. I was alienated from everyone._

_Say I ran right now, found a public phone or begged somebody to let me use theirs, and I rang the police, what next? Would they even believe me...or just call me crazy? So much uncertainty, so much risk. And if he found me, or god forbid if this is some fucked up trick and he’s waiting right outside that unlocked door, I’d be dead. I’d never see daylight again._

_Maybe if he left the door unlocked..._

_I ran (well limp ran) up the stairs, opening every drawer I could see with no avail. Room to room, they were all still bolted shut. Slumping to the floor in the master bedroom, something caught my eye under the bed. A jacket? It was black...it was...oh my fucking god. I reached out to get a better view, it was my Karasuno jacket. How did this get there? I wasn’t even aware this jacket still existed._

_Clutching it in my hands, I felt salty tears escape my eyes. Curled up into a foetal position as I cried, a piece of paper fell from the pockets. I raised my head, unfolding it._

**_EMERGENCY CONTACT FORM - TOKYO TRAINING CAMP_ **

_This was just before he stopped me from seeing them all...a number was under the 'family contacts', my mothers. A spark of hope lit up inside me, before I remembered my mother was dead. But if there was a chance...a chance that one of my other family members still had her phone._

_It was worth the risk. I decided. It was stay here, and die, or go out there and maybe die. Limp-running back down the stairs, slipping the jacket on, I held the paper tightly in my hand. My free hand touched the door handle gingerly, now or never, I slowly pulled the door open. A gust of fresh air hit my face, it all felt rather anticlimactic. The neighbourhood hadn’t changed, it was more run down than I remember. Freedom tasted sweet, but I wasn’t quite out of woods yet._

_I ran, adrenaline pumping through my veins, the pain I felt pretty much everywhere subsided as I aimlessly escaped. I must look like a maniac. After getting some strange looks, I find a public phone. But it’s not free...shit. A hooded man stood leaning against the wall, seeking shelter underneath a store canopy, he was my only option._

_"E—e—excuse me,"_

_"What?"_

_He didn’t even look up, voice gruff and monotone_

_"Can I...use...y...your phone?"_

_I gulped anxiously, feeling myself start to panic. The man looked up, and physically recoiled at the sight of me, still bloody and bruised. I did look like something out of a horror movie. That’s when I recognised him. It was Ushiwaka. Fuck fuck fuck. Something flashed in his eyes, I couldn’t tell what it was, but he didn’t seem to recognise me...and if he did, he was pretending not too._

_"...do you need help?"_

_"No...no just...need to call...someone."_

_"Uh okay."_

_He handed his phone over, the background a picture of him and Tendou, where he wasn’t even smiling but it was kind of sweet nonetheless. I pressed the phone button, unfurled the paper and typed in the digits. Saying a silent prayer to every god I could think of in my head, I rang the number. It seemed to ring for what felt like years, and Ushiwaka stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. Someone picked up the phone._

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_Natsu...that...that’s Natsu’s voice!_

_"Natsu—"_

_Ushiwaka looked at me with wide eyes, yet he didn’t say anything and the rest of his face remained stoic._

_"It’s me, Shouyou, can you...can you come get me?"_

_I had confirmed any suspicions the man had, why the hell wasn't he saying anything._

_My voice cracked._

_"SHOU?! WHAT...HOW...OH MY GOD...DAD SHOUYOU’S ON THE PHONE! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE’S THAT FUCKING BASTARD?"_

_"I’m okay and I’m,"_

_I realised I didn’t actually know where I was, I looked up at Ushiwaka._

_"Where am I again?"_

_"You’re at XXX convenience store."_

_I put the phone back to my ear,_

_"I’m at XXX convenience store, M...Mal...he’s...I ran okay, I really need you to come get me. I’ll explain everything later."_

_"Okay Shou, we’re on our way. I love you."_

_"I...I love you too Natsu. Thank you so much."_

_I hung up the phone, sighing in relief._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_Ushiwaka asked._

_"Y-yes."_

_"I’ll buy you a meat bun. While you wait for you sister."_

_Did I mention Natsu was my sister? Oh he definitely knew who I was._

* * *

Kageyama opened the door handle as he heard the man inside speak. 

"I want Kageyama..."

"I’m right here dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long 😭  
> i had a art/performing arts project and it took ages ,•_•,  
> i did get to draw hamilton fanart though sooo
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

** _SERENDIPITY - HAIKYUU!!_ **

_**written by seraphina - mae** _

_ **CHAPTER 14** _

* * *

_\- purple hyacinth -_

_i’m sorry, please forgive me, sorrow_

* * *

"Kags!"

Hinata practically jumped up, nearly falling over his own feet. He forgot his worries and fear for a few blissful second, and embraced Kageyama tightly. It was hard to believe this was a 24 year old man. He nestled in Kageyama’s chest, lost in the moment. Before his mind caught up with him, and he pulled back nervously. 

"I..."

They both started at the same time, causing a moment of awkward silence. 

"I’m sorry Kageyama."

"What for?"

This question struck Hinata. He was initially saying sorry for making Kageyama watch him attempt to end his life, but not he knew there was so much to apologise for. Hinata did not know the extent of what his absence did to Kageyama, but still felt horrible. 

"Everything...leaving...not responding to your texts...what you saw..."

"It’s okay. Just, why?"

"I think we should go somewhere else for this. Did you come in a car?"

"No I took a spaceship."

"For a second there I thought you were Tsukishima."

"He’s been rubbing off on me...but yeah I came in the car. Where do you wanna go?"

"I know a place. Let me just text Kuroo and I’m pretty sure my discharge is ready."

Soon enough, Hinata had a fresh change of clothes on and they were in Kageyama’s car. The ride was slightly awkward, silence lingering in the air as both men had an inner battle with themselves. Simultaneously cursing their own brains for being somewhat incapable of even conjuring up some small talk.

The car engine quietly hummed, Hinata at the wheel absentmindedly tapping his fingers against it as he drove. Kageyama started out of the window, watching the scenery fly past. They’d been in the car for a while, and the outline of the sea in the distance had become visible. 

It was getting later in the day, and by the time they pulled up on the sandy shore, the sky was painted with the most beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow, a slight pinkish tint made the sight gorgeous. Soft sand was indented as they both walked in silence to where Hinata was leading, across the beach. Eventually they reached a rocky cove, with a mound of raised flatland on it. 

"Here’s good."

Kageyama nodded, taking off his jacket and slipping it underneath him as he sat down, Hinata copying this action. Their eyes met briefly, before the two of them suddenly found the ground fascinating. 

"So..."

They said simultaneously, garnering an small giggle from Hinata that made Tobio smile. Yes, smile.

"Where should I start?"

"From whenever you’re comfortable, I just need some answers Hinata."

"Well...we’ll start from the beginning then. His name, his name was Malaki Shin..."

Kageyama nodded, ready to finally hear the truth, ready to have the mystery solved and read to move on with Hinata in his life. Hinata braced himself, it was time.

"We met near the end of 3rd year, he reminded me of you when we first met, you two looked...similar. At first, the ideal boyfriend, oh shit I haven’t even told you that I’m ga—"

"It’s okay, I am too."

"Oh...anyway perfect boyfriend, then he started to get more controlling. Wouldn’t let me out the house without his permission, took away my phone, stupid stuff really. And eventually he stopped me from seeing you guys all together. He was...violent sometimes."

"V-violent?"

"Let me show you."

Hinata pulled at the hem of his shirt, slowly raising it as he clamped his eyes shut so he couldn’t see Kageyama’s reaction. But he still heard the loud gasp that came from the setter. Tobio’s found the most noticeable one first. A long jagged scar snaked down the right side of his torso.

It was an unusual looking scar, an odd mixture of bright white and light pink. The skin around the scar was also slightly discolored, suggesting that it did not heal properly. Similar scars and bruises that never quite faded littered his abdomen and back. It was a horrific sight. 

Kageyama felt his eyes sting, as he started to cry. He wasn’t sure for which reason, he could think of maybe 10 or more. Salty tears fell down his cheeks, and it was only when he looked up too see Hinata’s face he saw the man was also crying. 

"I’m so sorry Hinata."

"Why are you apologising bakageyama?"

His voice broke, but he still managed to give Tobio a small smile to try and reassure him of how okay he was now. 

"I’m fine now, it’s over."

"Don’t lie to me boke."

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller man, squeezing tightly like Hinata could dissipate into sand at any moment. 

"Don’t leave me again. I’ll protect you Shouyou. I promise, just please don’t leave me again."

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a while, saying things they weren’t brave enough to pass through their lips. Eventually they found themselves lying down, watching the stars. 

"We never made it to the top together Kags."

* * *

Kenma sat at work, staring at the clock. He tapped his fingers against his desk in frustration. He gave up, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. Going on his games during work was a bad habit of his, and well who cares when you are literally the CEO, but it did distract him an awful lot. 

He flicked through his instagram feed, nothing but memes and video game content. He swiped onto his news page.

He dropped his phone onto the ground when he read the top headline. 

"MALAKI SHIN, UNDER INVESTIGATION FOR DOMESTIC ABUSE AND SUBSEQUENT MURDER OF BOYFRIEND REN EITO AFTER HE WAS FOUND DEAD IN FORREST"

Holy fucking shit. He needed to tell Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! 
> 
> i think this book is definitely coming to an end, i’ll probably make it 15/16 proper chapters, and then i’ll post a few shorter extra side stories about their lives after the book finishes and maybe other characters and stuff! 
> 
> this book has gotten so much support and i hope you continue to read my other works :)


End file.
